yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shima Shita
Shima Shita is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. ''' Appearance Shima wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, she had sparkly orange hair and matching orange eyes. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, she has short, orange hair with an ahoge sticking out from the top. Her bangs are short and cover her forehead, and she has orange eyes. As of the February 19th, 2019 Build, her hair color is a shade of tan while her eyes are a light burgundy. When in the Martial Arts Club, she will don a traditional sparring outfit. Shima Shita also wears a white bandana with Japanese symbols on it. She has fair skin, and her bust size is 1. If the club disbands, she will not wear the bandana anymore. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is Heroic. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to fight them. She can fight against murderers, but has weak self-defense. She will give Ayano a suspicious look if Ayano aims her phone at her. According to the info in her Student Profile, she wanted to start a wrestling club but couldn't gather enough members and settled for joining the Martial Arts Club. She aspires to become a professional wrestler and constantly frustrates Budo by choosing to do flashy wrestling moves instead of using proper martial arts techniques. Reputation Shima's default reputation is +17. '''Liked: 30 Respected: 10 Feared: 10 Routine and Mina Rai.]] At 7:09 AM, Shima enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor, where she changes into her gi and proceeds to watch Mina Rai and Sho Kunin practicing. She also goes to the Japanese Gardens with the rest of the Martial Arts Club members and observes Sho and Mina there as well. At 8:00 AM, Shima walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Martial Arts Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. Shima walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Ayano joins in club activities, she practices kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Shima are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Occult * Music * Photography * Violence * Gossip Positive *Martial Arts *Sports *Anime *Cats *Justice Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *She is currently the only student outside of the "Rainbow Six" girls whose name has changed. *Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, the data in the game calls her hair name "Cirno", the hair of one of the Easter Eggs named "Cirno Mode". Her hair was also a recolor of the mode as well. *Her name was originally Shi Ta before the February 15th, 2016 Build. YandereDev changed it due to him disliking the original name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691468602784874496 **''Shi Ta ''(した) originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 Illustrations Shimatiny.png|An illustration of Shima from the the third anniversary blogpost. Shita Shima.png|Shima in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryShimaShita.png|An illustration of Shima from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Shi_Ta.png|Shima's 1st portrait. ShiTa2.png|Shima's 2nd portrait. Shi3rdhair.jpeg|Shima's 3rd portrait. Never used in-game. 2-8-16ImageShiTa.png|Shima's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. Shima.png|Shima's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageShima.png|Shima's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Shimabugged.png|Shima's 7th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016. Student 25 3.png|Shima's 8th portrait (bugged). March 14th, 2017. Shima Shita (Bandana Fixed).png|Shima's 9th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Shimamarch182017.png|Shima's 10th portrait. March 18th, 2017. ShimaPortrait.png|Shima's 11th portrait. October 31st, 2018. ShimaDec5th2018.png|Shima's 12th portrait. December 5th, 2018. ShimaDec6th2018.png|Shima's 13th portrait. December 6th, 2018. ShimaFeb19th2019.png|Shima's 14th portrait. February 19th, 2019. Shi_Ta_profile.png|Shima's 1st profile. ShiTa1.png|Shima's 2nd profile. ShiTamamotoBugged.png|Shima's 3rd profile. December 1st, 2015. 2-8-16ProfileShiTa.png|Shima's 4th profile. February 8th, 2016. Shima Shita Profile Feb 15th.png|Shima's 5th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileShima.png|Shima's 6th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Shima Shita Profile.png|Shima's 7th profile. June 1st, 2016. ShimaShitaProfileSeptember1st2019.png|Shima's 8th profile. September 1st, 2019. ShimaShitaProfileNovember24th2019.png|Shima's 9th profile. November 24th, 2019. ShimaShitaProfileDecember1st2019.png|Shima's 10th profile. December 1st, 2019. ShimaShitaJapaneseGarden.png|Shima watching Sho and Mina practice in one of the Japanese Gardens. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Shima conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Wq-0.png|Shima without her headband. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona)